darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Penance trident
The penance trident is a staff from Barbarian Assault. It requires level 50 Magic to wield. The trident comes with a special effect and can be upgraded to the penance master trident for an additional 220 points in each role, when you also have 70 Attack, by speaking to Commander Connad. When equipped, it will provide infinite water runes similar to an elemental staff. It will also attempt to 'save' runes used in any spell. This is how it does so: *The trident finds out how many different rune types you are using for your spell. *For each rune type the trident makes a 1 in 30 roll. *If successful it will save all runes of that type. So for example, the spell Earth Blast requires 3 air runes and 3 earth runes; there is a 1 in 30 chance that once cast, your penance trident will save either 3 air runes or 3 earth runes. The penance trident cannot save only some of the runes of any rune type, it will either save none or all of any rune type. This rune saving ability is not as cost-effective as using an elemental staff in most cases, but a number of spells do not use any elemental runes besides water. Elemental staves, with the exception of Armadyl Battlestaff are also low-levelled compared to a Penance Trident. These are: *Teleport Block *Enchant Level 1 Jewellery *Enchant Crossbow Bolt (Sapphire) *Enchant Crossbow Bolt (Pearl) *Charge Water Orb *Ardougne Teleport *Tele-other Falador *Senntisten Teleport *Kharyrll Teleport *Lassar Teleport *Waterbirth Teleport *Tele Group Waterbirth *North Ardougne Teleport *Khazard Teleport *Tele Group Khazard *Tele Group Fishing Guild *Catherby Teleport *Tele Group Catherby *Ice Plateau Teleport *Tele Group Ice Plateau *Teleport to Trollheim *Group Teleport to Trollheim *Ghorrock Teleport *Carrallangar Teleport *Annakarl Teleport *Monster Examine *Cure Me *Cure Group *Stat Spy *Dream *Energy Transfer *Heal Other *Heal Group *Spellbook Swap *Every ice spell Of course, for some spells, the 1/30 saving might outweigh the cost of elemental runes, but the Grand Exchange prices change such that this is never permanent. The rune saving ability works for all spells. For combat spells, the staff of light may be a better choice since it can save all of the runes for a combat spell with 1/8 probability. |style = Spell |slot = 2h |mainDamage = 0 |mainAccuracy = 850 |offDamage = 0 |offAccuracy = 0 |life = 0 |armour = 0 |prayer = 0 |strength = 0 |ranged = 0 |magic = 0 |aspeed = Average |class = magic |image = Penance trident equipped.png |caption = A player wielding a penance trident }} Special Attack The Penance trident has a special attack called "Reap". It uses ???% adrenaline and causes 25-200% active spell damage. Trivia * Before the Evolution of Combat this weapon had a special attack called Reap. It would instantly kill any NPC with a combat level below 50 (excluding bosses and summoning familiars) and would deal 1/3 of a player's current life points in PvP. nl:Penance trident fi:Penance trident Category:Weapons that have special attacks